Report 1140
Report #1140 Skillset: Athletics Skill: Adrenaline/Hunger Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Jun 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Adrenaline is a skill that when used can either cure aeon when present or if not, acts like quicksilver. When curing aeon, it requires equilibrium to cast, consumes it for ~6 seconds and can be used in most forms of prone except paralysis. Hunger is a skill which cures anorexia, adds to the level of hunger, costs 5 seconds of equilibrium, requires it to cast, and is similarly stopped by paralysis. In both cases, the skills in question cost a fair bit of equilibrium to use which presents its own disadvantages, and they also are both stopped by a fairly ubiquitous affliction. This makes it difficult to justify the existence of Hunger as there are few hard locks in the game that are worth the 5 seconds of equilibrium to cure out of unless you're also aeoned, in which case, you'd use adrenaline instead. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow Hunger to work when paralysed. This would open more situations where it would be used preferentially. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, leave paralysis as a stopper for adrenaline while reducing the equilibrium cost. Optionally, while removing paralysis as a stopper for hunger, also reduce its equilibrium cost. Suggested reduction in either case is about ~2 seconds (Making it ~3 for hunger and ~4 for adrenaline successfully curing aeon). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to solution 1 or 2, allow these skills to work while off balance and equilibrium, but still consume it. Player Comments: ---on 5/12 @ 23:55 writes: So then what would stop adrenaline? Unstoppable aeon-curing doesn't sound too appealing to a class or other classes which rely on aeon to stick afflictions. ---on 5/13 @ 00:10 writes: Neither solution 1 nor 2 change what stops adrenaline. Hunger is the only thing I'm asking not be stopped by paralysis. ---on 5/13 @ 02:55 writes: 1 only. ---on 5/13 @ 22:00 writes: Sols #1 and #2 supported. ---on 5/22 @ 19:52 writes: Solutions 1 and 2 supported ---on 5/23 @ 14:39 writes: I'm up for 1 by itself, and either 2 or 3 but not both, either make it cost a lot of eq but usable off bal/eq or cut down the eq time and make it require eq. ---on 6/1 @ 17:54 writes: Solution 1 supported and solution 2 supported if the eq costs were reduced by 2 seconds or less. ---on 6/5 @ 02:16 writes: Solution 1 ---on 6/5 @ 12:09 writes: Couldn't you just alteraura the defense away hidden? Only need to do it once before someone notices unless they spam DEF. ---on 6/5 @ 12:10 writes: Oops wrong report. Having issues with nexus. ---on 6/6 @ 05:07 writes: Solution 1 sounds godo to me. ---on 6/11 @ 04:17 writes: I am a bit confused, solution 1 does not seem to deal with adrenaline at all, is that correct? ---on 6/12 @ 12:07 writes: It doesn't. It aims to open up a situation, however rare, where someone would use hunger over adrenaline, giving it some sort of use. ---on 6/13 @ 01:39 writes: Solution 1.